Among the large number of multiple compartment containers described in the prior art, there appears to be none disclosing a single container enabling a user to add liquid separately to two spaced liquid-receiving compartments, ascertain by visual inspection of the respective levels the proportional volume relationship, adjust one of the levels to yield a predetermined volume relationship and blend the liquids by tilting the container to move them along a third superposed mixing compartment to produce the desired composite for a specific application.
An important use for which the liquid-proportioning and mixing graduate herein described is the production of the most desirable gasoline-oil ratio of a lubricating oil and gasoline mixture for burning as a fuel in two-stroke cycle (two-cycle) internal combustion engines. Such engines, because of their relatively greater power output per unit of piston displacement, are widely used for powering manual tools, outboard motor assemblies and similar applications.
Improper fuel-oil mixtures are the principal cause of operating problems with two-cycle engines. If insufficient oil is present in the mixture the moving engine parts will overheat and seize; if excess oil is present, such adverse effects as engine smoking, sparkplug fouling and loss of power quickly result.